Burning Truths
by AnimeFanatic24113
Summary: Rin loves Shiemi, while Shiemi loves both Rin and Yukio. Who will she choose? is it wrong for her to love someone that's half demon? does that make him a monster? she's looked over that fact and has seen him for who he is, but for how much longer can she ignore the truth? He's a weapon, or at least to Mephisto. What does that clown intend to do with him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rin!" screamed Shiemi, "Rin!" Shiemi's blond hair blows wildly as she runs down the corridor. She's tripped and nearly fallen several times, but she doesn't stop until she reaches the door to his room. She pounds hard with her fist after almost forgetting that she had to knock, "Rin! Rin! It's Shiemi! Open up!" No response. 'Oh no, what if he's hurt, what if he's missing!' In a panicked state, she quickly opens the door. She relaxes when she sees him lying in his bed.

He's snoring loudly (saliva dripping from his mouth), which sounds like a chainsaw, but explains why he didn't hear her at the door. His arm is hanging off the bed and his foot is uncovered as well. The blue blanket that covers the other parts of him stops halfway up his chest. Shiemi smiles and starts to giggle. It's 3:00 in the afternoon yet she still finds him like this. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep' she thought. His features are soft, his faced relaxed. It makes him look a few years younger. Deep in her thoughts, she hadn't notice when he stopped snoring. Shiemi had her head hanging just above his; so when he slowly opened his eyes, she was the first thing he saw. They locked eyes and Shiemi wore a big, goofy grin. Suddenly Rin shot up and crashed his head into hers. "Ouch Rin," Shiemi spoke as they both rubbed their foreheads, "Why did you sit up?!" "Why were you watching me sleep?" Shiemi's face turned cherry red, "I just came in to wake you up," she objected. He noticed her defensiveness and decided that it was best to leave the matter alone.

"So what do you want?" he asked in mid-yawn while stretching out his arms. He was sitting up with the blanket swallowing his lap like a cocoon. "Oh…well…Mephisto and Yukio want to see you. They said it was urgent, so, um, I sort of ran here. I'm scared that something's wrong," she admitted worrisomely. Rin wrinkled his brow, also worried. 'What do four-eyes and the clown want now?' He decided not to allow Shiemi to worry anymore. So he just gives a big grin and says, "Yukio probably just wants to show off everything his big brother has learned. He's probably dreading it though; he wouldn't want someone that just started becoming an Exorcist to surpass him." Shiemi starts giggling and instantly starts blushing when she notices how intently Rin is staring at her. "Well, I guess I should go then. You need to get dressed and everything…so, um…bye." She quickly runs out before Rin can even say anything.

He grins as he tucks his tail into his uniform. 'She was watching me sleep," he thought delightfully. Then he rushes out the door towards Mephisto's office. Whatever this was about…Rin didn't like it. He was having a really bad feeling that not even thoughts off Shiemi could shake off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin takes a deep breath before knocking lightly on Mephisto's office door. "Come in," Mephisto sang. Rin opened the door; Mephisto sat at his desk with his usual amused smile. Rin scowled. 'Why is everything so amusing to him?' Yukio sat in one of the two chairs in front of Mephisto's desk. His hands were glued tightly together (from anxiety or possibly just out of habit) and they laid in his lap.

"What's up?" Rin asked Yukio. "Just sit down Rin," Yukio commanded. 'What's wrong with him?' "Fine," Rin spat. Rin takes a seat right next to his brother. "Now Now, stop children. It's not nice to disrespect one another," Mephisto joked. "It's time to get down to business. I have a mission for the three of you." "Wait, the _three_ of us?" Rin questioned. "The both of you and Ms. Moriyama." "If Shiemi's coming, then why isn't she here?" Yukio finally spoke again, "We were just disscussing whether or not she should come. So yes, the three of us." "Why were you questioning her coming? And what about the others?" "The others have their own mission. Don't worry though, Shura is going too just in case they need help," he smiled mischievously, obviously ignoring Rin's first question. "So what's this mission?" Rin asked annoyed at the clown and his four-eyed brother. "Ah, details, details. Your brother will tell you on the way there. Now Rin, pack your stuff and inform Shiemi. You're traveling first thing tomorrow morning. Meet outside by the fountain around eight. Now, go enjoy the rest of your day," his smile stayed planted on his face.

Rin got up and quickly left the room, not looking back. He immediately started walking back to his dorm. 'What is the mission? I hate when he makes everything a riddle.' Rin was deep in thought imagining the mission. It was only him and Shiemi. He grinned knowing that the others wouldn't be there. Yes they were his friends, but he needed some time alone with Shiemi. 'oh yeah...Yukio will be there too,' at this thought he frowned. 'Yukio likes Shiemi too. That much is obvious.'

Rin opened the door and was surprised by what he saw. Shiemi was talking to Kuro, even though she couldn't understand his responses. 'She's sweet, even to demons...like me.' The two-tailed cat seemed to enjoy her company. Kuro was eaves dropping on their conversation earlier; he was staying out of sight on Yukio's bed, clearly interested in what was happening. Rin had spoken to Kuro before he left, but not for very long. Even Kuro was worried about the _**urgent**_ meeting."Rin!" Shiemi screamed, startled by his arrival. "I-I just came back to, um, wait for you." Rin smirked, "Your going to need to pack your bags. The clown is sending me, you, and Yukio on a mission." She blushed, "Just us...um, on a mission? No one else?" "Nope, they have their own mission. We leave tomorrow morning. We're meeting at the fountain outside around eight." "oh, well I need to pack then, so, um, bye." she walked past Rin towards the door, but quickly swirled around. Then, Rin caught off guard, was suddenly in Shiemi's embrace. "I thought something bad was going to happen to you." Then she left the room with a completely red face and with Rin standing there still shocked. She was usually very shy, which is why this action surprised him. 'Shiemi probably thought that it had something to do with The Vatican. One wrong move and Mephisto can no longer defend me.'

Rin changed into a more relaxing outfit. A T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He set the Kurakara next to him and just stared at it. Tomorrow he'll use this weapon; the sword that contains his demonic power. Without the sword, he would truly be a monster. When Rin's alone, he has time to remember that awful night. The night he met Satan, his _**real**_ father, and the night he lost Father Fujimoto. 'I miss him' Rin thought sadly. All those years he was protecting Rin. 'I wish I could take back what I last said to him.' But that awful night led him on the path to becoming an exorcist; where he made the vow to "kick Satan's ass". Now he has so many friends that accept him for who he truly is. Well, they didn't at first. He remembers Shiemi's face when she first saw him with the Kurakara drawn. It was after his fight with Amaimon; before he was sent to the Vatican to decide his fate. Fortunately, Mephisto managed to persuade them to let him live.

Kuro broke Rin from his thoughts. "Rin?" "Oh, hey Kuro," Rin gave his best smile but it didnt convince Kuro. "What's wrong Rin?" Kuro hopped onto Rin's bed so he could sit right next to him. "Just thinking..." "Rin..." "I'm fine Kuro. I have a mission tomorrow so I'll be leaving early in the morning." Kuro frowned at Rin for changing the subject. "Am I going too?" Rin wore his goofy face, "I'll need someone to wake me up." Kuro nodded excitedly, 'This is going to be an awesome mission.' "I better start packing," sighed Rin. He grabbed everything he needed and shoved it all in a traveling bag. He was prepared for tomorrow, yet he was still worried. 'Why didn't they tell me the details? And why didn't they want Shiemi to come.'


End file.
